


Not a Monster

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [15]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anri centric fanvid to Pink's "Don't Let Me Get Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Monster

Download from mediafire link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/owd7yng98lz9i32/Not+a+Monster+signed.mp4.zip)


End file.
